hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon
'' The First 'Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon '''was first released at Trotcon 2012 in Columbus Ohio at the Ohio Union building, and also Everfree Northwest in Seattle, Washington. It wasn't released on YouTube until August 20, 2012. Plot Spike gives a message to the people at the convention, while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are playing a video game. Transcript '(A screen is being turned on and Spike is shown, with red eyes, holding a piece of paper, while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are shown playing a video game.) Spike: Yo, Trotcon/Everfree Northwest. What's uuuup? It's Spike. I'm here with the "pink weirdo" and the "rainbow jerk." Pinkie Pie: Yeah, hey! Rainbow Dash: Yo! Spike: You guys maybe wanna stop that for five minutes? Rainbow Dash: Not really. TV shows the title card of the game, "Wolf Puncher 2" with an image of a wolf and a cartoon fist. Pinkie Pie: '''Wait for it... Wait for it... Now! Now! Punch the wolf! Punch the wolf! '''Rainbow Dash: What does it look like I'm doin'? Video Game Sweetie Belle: Wolf Punch! Wolf Punch! You are the ultimate wolf puncher. Rainbow Dash: Yo, I'm goin' for the high score this time! Spike: Aren't you supposed be dead? Rainbow Dash: This isn't canon. Spike: There you go, it's not canon. Anyway, it says we're supposed to keep this broadcast PG rated for this convention so everypony can enjoy it. (muttering) Ugh. God, they actually wrote "everypony." (normal) Yeah, so, uh, if anyone asks, my eyes are like this because I didn't get any sleep last night. Video Game Sweetie Belle: Warning! Wolfsplosion! Wolfsplosion! Rainbow Dash: Oh no, I was so close! Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you can't let the wolf die. video game shows a grave that says, "R.I.P. Wolf." Video Game Sweetie Belle: Would you like to play again? Too bad. Spike: Hey, will you guys turn it down? I'm trying to talk to the losers at this convention! So, ok, we'll play your game; we can be PG, we won't say swear words, there won't be any violence, and I promise, nothing scary will happen. R-Dash 5000 walks in, breaking through the wall. Everyone, including Video Game Sweetie Belle, stare in fear. R-Dash 5000: Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Spike: Oh dear God! It's back! R-Dash 5000: Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. 5000 shoots an eye-laser in the direction of the screen making it fall on the floor. It shows the ceiling being smashed by R-Dash 5000's flight along with some smoke. Spike, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie look straight at the lens of the fallen screen. Spike: Yo, Trotcon/Everfree. You alright? Rainbow Dash: Heh, swag. (The video feed then disconnects, and Fluttershy's demonic head that appears at the end of every PONY.MOV episode and The HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears.) THE END Voices *Max Gilardi - Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Video Game Sweetie Belle, and R-Dash 5000 Gallery OMGRainbowdashisalive.png|"You guys wanna turn that off for a few minutes?" Sww.png|"Wait for it." Trotcon.png|"Yo Trotcon. You alright?" Trivia *Rainbow Dash isn't in in a coma in this video, due it being non-cannon. *Sweetie Belle appears in the video game in her actual form. *Second time Spike reveals that he can't stand the word, "anypony/everypony" (which was first revealed in MAGIC.MOV). *Character Debut: Sweetie Belle (speaking role; in video game) *When the video was shown at Everfree Northwest, the name was dubbed in the video. *Rainbow Dash also plays this game in the second panel cartoon. *On October 7, 2012, both panel comic presentaion cartoons first aired on PONY.MOV TV, under the rating of TV-PG. *When Spike claimed his eyes were bloodshot was because he didn't get enough sleep, but he actually got hooked on drugs. He sugarcoated the truth because of the PG rating. * The main characters (except for Fluttershy) that appeared from SHED.MOV, appeared in this panel cartoon. Category:Videos Category:Max Gilardi Category:PONY.MOV